Do I love you?
by Olympiangirl
Summary: Percy and Annabeth get into a fight. Now, both thinking that they are one-sided in their love, can they come together at last? PERCABETH! Annabeth POV. For Rogue di WeReWoLf, contest winna! Yeah! Oneshot. Please read, much better than the summary.


OK, I finally got around to it- a Percabeth oneshot, inspired by my writing contest.

Big Winner:

Rogue di WeReWoLf

Here!

My first one shot, don't be too mean.....

"I can't believe this!" I shrieked. Percy glared back at me.

"Believe it," he said icily. "It's true."

I stormed out of the Big House, slamming the door behind me. Hot tears were pooling in my eyes, threatening to spill all over me. I stalked down the steps and into the forest, completely ignoring the calls from my bunkmates.

Once I was in the heart of the forest, totally and completely lost, I collapsed, sobbing. It's not right, I told myself. I don't need him. I'm a child of Athena! He's a child of Poseidon! We can't be together. And he's _stupid_. He can't think logically. He isn't nearly as smart as some of the other kids.

So why did it hurt so much?

The fight had started over such a simple thing- Grover. That's it! Grover!

He had commented on how sad he was about Grover leaving. I had said it was for the best; he could do more good in the world. Percy had argued, saying that other Satyrs could do that. I said that he was being loyal and doing the right thing.

And then Percy had said that I was being stupid.

That may not seem like much, but to a child of Athena, it's a deadly insult.

So the fight continued. Me against Percy, at first starting rationally, and then turning into a full-blown, loud screaming match.

I sighed, lying backwards on the soft moss. A shimmer caught my eye, and I groaned inwardly.

"Hello, child," said my mother. She was standing there, looking casual but stunning in a simple green sun dress. "I have heard of your fight with Perseus. I believe that this has been for the best, Annabeth."

"Please, Mother," I said. "I'm sorry, but I wish to be alone, if you may grant it." Always best to be formal with gods/goddesses.

She sighed. "But think rationally, my dear," she insisted. "If he was so quick to stop thinking logically and go to pure dumb voice, and was able to sink you to that level, too, then he is obviously not the best for you. Perhaps one of your other cousins, Jonah perhaps, would be a better choice for you to-"

"He was doing what he thought best," I said. I couldn't believe I was defending him.

My mother's eyes hardened. The only sign she was upset was the breeze that picked up, waving the ferns and trees in the wind. "Very well," she said tightly. "I see he has managed to turn you away from logic and only towards him. All right. I just hope you come to your senses soon, my dear." And then she was gone, and the breeze ended, and the only sign she had ever been there was the faint smell of ripened olives.

I law back down, and suddenly, it was too much. I started sobbing, and I cried until there was no water left in me to cry. Was it my fault?, I wondered as I sniffed and sobbed. Did I do something to make him leave me? Am I too know-it-all, or too bossy? Oh, dear gods, please tell me. I had to know.

I curled up into a ball, completely exhausted. I never cried. Never. And now I cried twice in one day? Maybe Athena was right. Maybe he wasn't for me. But anytime I tried to think of a life without him, I couldn't. I couldn't picture it. We belonged together- a match made by the gods.

The fates are cruel, I mused silently. They plan everything. But there is always a way to make a new pattern, to change the loom of life. And maybe this was one of those times.

When I finally woke, it was the middle of the night. I had missed dinner and the campfire- and I bet no one noticed. Serves them right, I thought bitterly. If they did notice, would they worry? Maybe. I hoped so. Or maybe I just wanted some small reassurance, some justification that they cared about me. That I wasn't completely expandable.

I sighed again, stretching my sore limbs. My eyes felt puffy and I was sure any daughter of Aphrodite would have had a heart attack if she saw me. I was tired, sore, and my hair was totally and completely tangled after sleeping on the ground.

I stood up shakily on my legs, and then contemplated what to do next. I couldn't go back to Percy, but I couldn't leave camp. I had to think logically, but my brain seemed to have deserted me.

My brilliant plan? I wandered around the forest for the next hour.

After an hour of wandering, stumbling, and decapitating monsters, I came onto the lake. It was small, granted, -less than twenty square feet- but it had a magic of it's own, and I liked it. The sparkling blue water was clear and calm, and as I dropped one foot in I felt a pang in my heart, knowing that Percy would have loved this place. He would have showed off for me, pulling the water in circles and making it do tricks. I would smile and make a comment on something about the gravitational pull of the water and how he was defying physics.

A small noise came from behind me. I swung around, my hand on the hilt of my dagger. Standing behind me was Percy.

His clothes were mussed, his hair wild, his eyes sunken and his cheeks glazed. He looked tired and hungry and about to drop dead from exhaustion.

I had never loved him more.

"Annabeth?" He asked in a timid, tiny voice. "You..... you OK?"

"No," I said softly. "How could I be OK?"

He winced, like my words had punched him hard. I have a way of doing that to people; not sure how. Maybe it's just because of my parentage.

He cleared his throat and tried again. "I mean, I don't really think that we were.... I mean, we weren't very.... I mean...." He faltered and dropped.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. It was the only thing I could think of to say.

And apparently, It was the right one.

In an instant, I forgot everything. What was my name? Annie Bell? It didn't matter. _Percy_ mattered.

Because, instead of blowing up or sighing or apologizing, Percy was kissing me.

He loved me. I loved him. And the kiss showed it. Soft, and sweet, and passionate. My eyes were closed, leaning in for more. A perfect first kiss- the boy and the girl, in a paradise of a lake, all alone in a private paradise. Man, this was heaven.

After almost a minute, but what seemed like an hour, we broke apart, grinning stupidly at each other. "I'm sorry too," he whispered.

"You're forgiven," I whispered back.

As we laughed and joked our way out of the forest, one thought stood out in my head:

Athena was _not_ going to like this.

END!

Taa-daa! First One-shot!


End file.
